


The Final Countdown

by TheNerdyGrinch_01



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Five Year Mission, Gen, Inspired by Music, Music, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Pre-Five Year Mission, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-20 05:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdyGrinch_01/pseuds/TheNerdyGrinch_01
Summary: Five minutes before officially starting their Five Year Mission Captain James Tiberius Kirk of the U.S.S. Enterprise - NCC 1701 has Uhura open a channel for a shipwide transmission.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	The Final Countdown

„Keptin on se bridge!“

James “Jim“ T. Kirk grinned, as he stepped down into the middle of the bridge, walking over to the Captain's Chair which was at the moment occupied by his helmsman.

„It's hard to get out of it once you've got a taste, isn't that right, Mister Sulu?“, Jim asked, humour apparent in his voice.

„ _'Captain'_ does have a nice ring to it“, Sulu admitted, getting out of the chair as Jim came to stand by it. „Chair's all yours, Sir.“ And with those parting words he went back to where he was supposed to be: at the helm with Chekov, who seemed glad that his time as Chief Engineer was over, and he could once again be the Navigator he wanted to be.

Jim established a communication line to Engeneering. „Mr. Scott, how's our core?“

„Purring like a kitten, Captain“, Scotty replied, satisfaction clear in his voice. „She's ready for a looong journey.“

„Excellent!“, Jim exclaimed, ending the transmission to hop over to where Bones was standing, looking as happy to be there as always – meaning very unhappy. Jim ignored the frustrated muttering of his CMO to look after one of his newer additions to the bridge crew, Dr. Carol Marcus, who still seemed a bit shaken, but glad to be alive and able to once again walk without needing crutches.

Declaring his stroll around the bridge as finished, Jim strode back to the Captain's Chair, _his_ chair, and sat down, caressing the armrests lovingly.

„Lieutenant Uhura!“, he called over his shoulder to where said Lieutenant was sitting at her station. She turned over to him, as always an expression somewhere between disbelief at his being there, being her _Captain_ , exasperation and – dare he say – a certain fondness on her beautiful face. It was kinda nice to see, that though dying sure did wonders for her opinion of him, some things stayed the same.

„Yes, Captain?“

„How many minutes until take off?“

Uhura grumbled a bit at being treated as a watch even though she was his _Communication Officer_ , but dutifully replied: „The last shuttle is about to arrive. So about three to four minutes.“

„Brilliant!“ Jim rubbed his hands, grinning, as if he were the villain of one of those ancient cartoons from the late 20th/early 21st century. „As soon as the shuttle bay is closed you open a shipwide transmission from my chair.“

Uhura opened her mouth, as if to ask, what for, but ultimatively decided she'd rather not, instead opting for a rather dubious sounding „Yes, Sir.“

Spock, on the other hand, didn't have any such uncertainties regarding Jim's possible answer, as it was most certainly just as illogical and puzzling as most things his captain had done in the time they knew each other. Having in mind some of the more disastrous ideas Jim had come up with, Spock decided that safety came first.

„Captain“, he said as he came to stand next to Jim. „May I inquire as to what exactly you are planning?“

Jim smirked up at him. „All in due time, Commander.“ Then he turned his attention back to his PAD, his dismissal clear.

Spock hesitated, trying to get a glimpse of Jim's PAD as it might give him a clue about what the other might be up to, but the only thing he gathered, was that Jim was connecting his personal PAD to the Captain's Chair, before any attempt at gaining more insight was thwarted by Jim angling himself away, hiding the screen.

Slightly unsettled, but not yet concerned, Spock went back to his station, noting the deeply suspicious look Dr. McCoy was shooting in the direction of their captain – who was now chuckling slightly – and sharing a look with Nyota, who was looking expectantly. At the nearly imperceptible shake of his head she sighed dejectedly and turned her attention back to her screens.

There would be nothing to do but wait.

About three minutes later Uhura opened a shipwide transmission and directed it from the Captain's Chair. „Initiating shipwide transmission.“

„Thank you, Lieutenant!“, Jim replied, beaming, before pushing the button that would let his words be heard by the whole ship.

„Attention, folks! This is your captain speaking. As you all know we are about to start the very first Five Year Mission ever attempted by a Starfleet Vessel. To honour that, and the commitment each and everyone of you is showing by being here today, I have selected a song. I hope you're all just as excited as I am! Take off is in about five minutes. Enjoy!“ And with these words he tapped something in his PAD.

The first sounds had everyone looking at each other confusedly, but as soon as the keyboard came in, followed by the drums, a few members of the bridge crew began to grin.

After an unusually long Intro a male voice began to sing:

„ _We're leaving together,  
But still it's farewell  
And maybe we'll come back  
To earth, who can tell?  
I guess there is no one to blame  
We're leaving ground (leaving ground)  
Will things ever be the same again?_

_It's the final countdown....“_

The Captain was virtually bouncing in his seat, seemingly way too excited to sit properly, as he was lip syncing along with the lyrics.

„ _We're heading for Venus (Venus)  
And still we stand tall  
'Cause maybe they've seen us (seen us)  
And welcome us all, yeah....“_

At that Spock quirked a brow, opening his mouth, as if to speak, then closed it again as it became apparent that his words about the inaccuracy of the songs text would either go unheard or be ignored.

As soon as the guitar solo started Jim began mimicing that too, headbanging furiously, much to the fascinated bewilderment of his First Officer, who watched on, somewhat disturbed at the strangeness of the Human members of the bridge crew, as they all seemed to immerse themselves in the music. Even Uhura nodded with the beat, a small smile on her lips.

Most perplexing.

When the song had ended Jim disengaged his PAD from the Captain's Chair and signaled for Uhura to end the transmission. Then he righted himself, not that that did much against his disheveled look, and turned to look at the viewscreen.

„Mr. Sulu, take us out.“

„Aye, Captain.“

And with a slight jump signaling the transision into Warp as the U.S.S. Enterprise left the docking station and flew off into the vastnes of space, leaving only a trail of slightly glowing warpplasma behind.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it. That's the Fic. Or rather a Ficlet, but who cares.
> 
> I just hope I cut off enough of the lyrics as to not be disrespectful towards the artists and their rights, as that is not at all my intention....
> 
> You can find the full song here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9jK-NcRmVcw
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
